


Surprise

by Rhohemian_Bapsody



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, Freddie Mercury is trying to be a good boyfriend, He really loves John but forgets that he cannot bake worth shit, M/M, Oops, failed attempts at baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody
Summary: Freddie just wanted to do something nice for John's birthday
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Clog Factory





	Surprise

Early on the morning of August the 19th, Freddie woke up. Much earlier than usual. He wanted to do something nice for his partner. He had talked himself into scratch-making a birthday cake for John. Really, how hard could it be? He’d found a simple recipe on the internet the day before and bookmarked it on his phone for easy access the next day. 

He could just imagine it already, John waking up to the smell of a warm chocolate cake, fresh out of the oven. It was quite romantic, he thought. With great confidence, he cracked the eggs into the wet ingredient bowl and got a-mixing. 

With the batter mixed to perfection, Freddie set the oven to the proper temperature. A bit high, he thought, but he decided that the recipe knew better than he did. Once the oven had preheated, he popped the cake in and walked away. He had this birthday in the bag. There was no way he’d drop the ball on this one like he had last year. 

It wasn’t until he smelled something burning that he realized he might have done something slightly wrong. Freddie pulled out the recipe again and read over it. Shit. That was Fahrenheit. He cursed loudly when the smoke alarm started going off, then grabbed the cake out of the oven and dropped it on the stove. Grabbing the nearest tea towel, he began waving it under the smoke alarm in an attempt to get the smoke to dissipate. Great. This was not what he wanted at all.

***

The last thing John expected to hear when he woke up on the morning of his birthday was the sound of the smoke alarm going off. He also didn’t expect the sheets next to him to be cold. Still in a sleepy stupor, he stumbled down to the kitchen only to find a very defeated looking Freddie, covered in flour and vigorously waving a tea towel beneath the smoke alarm in an attempt to get it to stop going off. “What the hell happened here?” 

Freddie simply sighed. “I tried to bake you a cake for your birthday, but the recipe was in Fahrenheit, not Centigrade. I turned the oven on too hot and burnt the shit out of your cake… Surprise?” 

John noticed the burnt cake on the stove and smiled at Freddie warmly, then wiped some of the flour off of his face and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” 

“Happy birthday, darling,” Freddie told his partner, then gave him a very floury kiss. “I’ll make it up to you tonight.” He winked.


End file.
